Les Promesses de Pemberley
by Lys-Rose
Summary: Ceci est une suite d'Une Opinion différente. Lizzie et son mari commencent leur nouvelle vie à Pemberley. Bientôt, Georgiana fera ses débuts dans le monde. D'autres évènements attendent nos héros : naissances, mariages ne manqueront pas. J'attends vos avis.


_C'est le premier chapitre de la suite d'Une Opinion différente. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne vous promets pas de publier souvent car je veux d'abord terminer mes autres histoires. Mais j'essaierai de publier de temps en temps. Bonne lecture. J'attends vos avis._

 **Chapitre 1 La découverte de Pemberley**

La voiture franchit bientôt une longue allée bordée d'arbres magnifiques et soigneusement sablée, qui menait à de hautes grilles noires et or, qui entourait une demeure imposante et romantique, flanquée de tourelles, rehaussé d'or et de fer forgé.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste cour d'honneur bordée, à droite, par une aile datant de Henri IV, à gauche par une galerie du plus pur style de la Renaissance Italienne.

La façade du bâtiment s'ornait d'une longue colonnade de portes et de fenêtres à imposte et au-dessus de l'attique, d'élégantes statues se découpaient sur un fond de ciel bleu, des fontaines décoraient la cour.

Jameson, le majordome s'avança jusqu'au seuil du hall et jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur autour de la vaste cour d'honneur. Rien ne dérangeait la parfaite ordonnance, rien ne choquait le regard de l'imposant majordome.

Un semblant de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la voiture qui traversait la cour d'honneur pour atteindre la belle grille forgée que décoraient les armoiries des Darcy depuis près de huit siècles.

Le majordome contempla avec fierté son jeune maître. Il y avait d'ailleurs de quoi. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans tout le château qui n'aurait pas été prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire du jeune maître.

La berline s'arrêta bientôt devant le perron. Un valet se précipita pour retenir les chevaux. Un autre vint ouvrir la portière et abaisser le marchepied pour permettre aux passagers de descendre. Darcy descendit, avant d'offrir sa main à Elisabeth pour l'aider. Il souriait largement et son visage était détendu.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, Mme Darcy, lui dit-il d'un ton où se mélangeait la fierté et l'amour.

Abandonnant quelques instants sa contemplation du manoir, Elisabeth lui rendit son sourire, au moment même où Mme Reynolds s'approchait d'eux.

La femme de charge était une personne d'un certain âge, d'allure fort respectable, moins importante et beaucoup plus empressée et plus courtoise qu'Elisabeth ne s'y attendait, même si elle n'en avait entendu dire que du bien.

\- Mme Reynolds, je vous présente la nouvelle maîtresse de Pemberley, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy, annonça le maître d'une voix empreinte de fierté.

\- C'est un réel plaisir de vous accueillir, Madame. J'espère que votre voyage n'a pas été trop long. Permettez-moi de vous présenter tous mes vœux de bonheur, et de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure.

Elisabeth vit que l'intendante semblait sincère, et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

\- Merci de votre amabilité, Mrs Reynolds, dit Elisabeth, touchée. Le voyage fut un peu long mais cela en valait la peine.

\- Je vous présente Mr Jameson, le majordome de Pemberley, ajouta Darcy, en montrant l'homme qui se tenait près de Mme Reynolds.

\- Madame, salua-t-il gravement. Tout comme Mme Reynolds, je vous présente à mon tour tous mes vœux de bonheur, en mon nom et en celui de tous les employés de la maison.

\- Dois-je comprendre que Mme Darcy est le seul sujet d'intérêt ? demanda Darcy d'un ton amusé.

\- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur, répondit Mme Reynolds. Nous nous réjouissons de votre retour ainsi que de la présence de Mme Darcy. Et nous vous présentons, à vous aussi, tous nos vœux de bonheur. Tout le monde, à Pemberley, s'est réjoui en apprenant que vous alliez vous marier. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous attendions d'avoir une nouvelle maîtresse.

\- Je vous remercie, Mme Reynolds. J'en étais parfaitement conscient, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de commettre une erreur. Cela aurait eu des conséquences pour beaucoup de monde. Tout est-il prêt ?

\- Comme vous l'aviez demandé, Monsieur. J'espère que tout vous donnera satisfaction.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Mme Reynolds, répondit Darcy en offrant son bras à son épouse avant de commencer à gravir les marches du perron.

\- Que préparez-vous, Mr Darcy ? demanda Elisabeth d'un ton intrigué.

\- Vous allez le voir tout de suite.

\- Vous êtes bien cachottier.

Cependant, elle réfréna sa curiosité. Ils montèrent l'escalier à double circonvolution avant de pénétrer dans le grand hall. Elle vit tous les serviteurs de Pemberley qui formait une haie d'honneur, les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre. Il y avait entre eux une distance suffisante pour permettre à Mme Reynolds et à Mr Jameson de marcher devant pour procéder aux présentations.

Darcy s'arrêta pour permettre à sa compagne de regarder autour d'elle. Il vit la surprise et l'émerveillement sur son visage alors qu'elle admirait les lieux. On pouvait y sentir le confort et la sobriété, sans oublier une certaine élégance. Le vaste hall était décoré de vieilles tapisseries de Bayeux et d'Aubusson représentant la venue de Guillaume le Conquérant et de son armée ainsi que de scènes mythologiques.

Darcy sourit avant de dire à voix haute :

\- Je vous présente Mme Darcy.

Certains domestiques souriaient franchement, d'autres se montraient plus impassibles, tandis que les derniers paraissaient plus intimidés. Cependant, il était évident que tous éprouvaient une grande curiosité au sujet de la nouvelle maîtresse. Elisabeth se rendit compte alors à quel point ils avaient espéré la venue d'une nouvelle maîtresse. Il leur faudrait sans doute du temps pour s'y habituer, tout comme elle.

\- Je vous remercie tous de votre chaleureux accueil, dit-elle en leur offrant son plus beau sourire, tandis qu'elle les parcouraient du regard.

L'un après l'autre, les serviteurs furent présentés à la nouvelle maîtresse par Mme Reynolds et Jameson. Lizzie savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle ne soit capable de se souvenir du nom de tous les serviteurs. Mais elle ferait en sorte que ce soit le cas le plus vite possible. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait une excellente mémoire.

Les serviteurs se sentirent bientôt rassurés par sa voix agréable et son sourire chaleureux. Certains, parmi eux, avait attendu son arrivée avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir. Dès le début, ils comprirent que la nouvelle Mme Darcy n'était pas l'une de ces femmes prétentieuses de Londres semblables à miss Bingley. Tous savaient ce qui lui était arrivé et estimaient qu'elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Ils étaient soulagés qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à prendre leur maître bien-aimé au piège. Ils étaient donc tout disposés à aimer la nouvelle maîtresse.

Elisabeth se doutait que Pemberley devait être une très grande maison, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il faudrait autant de serviteurs pour s'en occuper. En passant devant chaque serviteur, elle se sentait capable de déterminer quel travail il accomplissait. Elle fut même très surprise de découvrir que le pâtissier était Français et fut très heureuse de pouvoir lui parler dans sa langue. L'homme en fut agréablement surpris et Lizzie comprit, qu'à part son mari et sa belle-sœur, personne, dans la maison, n'était capable de lui parler dans sa langue.

Une fois que les présentations furent terminées, les serviteurs, après une dernière révérence, s'éparpillèrent dans la maison pour reprendre leur travail.

\- Eh bien, Elisabeth, vous voilà dans votre nouvelle maison, dit Darcy en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci était réellement impressionnée par la maison. Et de toute évidence, chaque membre du personnel considérait comme un grand privilège le fait d'y travailler. Elle pouvait voir qu'ils étaient respectés par leur maître et qu'ils en faisaient autant avec lui. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils attendraient beaucoup d'elle car le prestige de Pemberley comptait beaucoup à leurs yeux.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que les serviteurs, après avoir entendu leur jeune maîtresse et ses cousines dire tant de bien d'elle, étaient disposés à l'aimer et à lui être aussi dévoués qu'à leur maître.

Lorsqu'ils avaient vu le grand sourire de ce dernier, alors qu'il entrait dans la maison avec sa jeune épouse à son bras, ils avaient compris que le temps de la tristesse était révolu et que bientôt, les rires et la joie de vivre reviendraient à Pemberley. Et cela seul les amenaient à se réjouir.

La jeune femme leur avait plu d'emblée. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux et visiblement sincère, d'excellentes manières et ne montrait aucun de ces défauts si fréquents parmi les dames de la haute société. Il était évident, à leurs yeux, que l'amour des deux jeunes gens était partagé, ce qui comptait beaucoup à leurs yeux.

Darcy, qui s'était un peu tenu à l'écart, prit alors la parole :

\- Mme Reynolds, je vais conduire Mme Darcy à ses appartements. Je vous serais reconnaissant de faire servir le thé dans son salon privé d'ici une heure environ. Je suppose qu'un bain a été préparé pour elle ?

\- Certainement, Monsieur. Tout est prêt. Sally attend Madame Darcy dans son dressing.

\- Très bien.

Offrant son bras à sa compagne, il la guida vers l'escalier pour la conduire au premier étage.

\- Je suis impressionnée par votre femme de charge. Elle est visiblement très efficace, dit Lizzie.

\- En effet. Rassembler ainsi tous les serviteurs de la maison n'était pas une chose facile. Bien sûr, il y en a d'autres que vous n'avez pas rencontré, comme les jardiniers, le personnel des écuries et du chenil. Sans oublier les métayers.

Lizzie ne manqua pas de remarquer la lueur moqueuse dans son regard. Elle ne put réprimer un soupir.

\- Il me faudra des mois pour me rappeler le nom de tout le monde.

\- Vous n'avez aucune obligation de la sorte. Je les connais depuis des années, c'était donc plus facile pour moi. Mais je suis sûr que personne ne vous en voudra si vous vous trompez. Je pense qu'ils vous corrigeront poliment et que la fois suivante, vous ne vous tromperez plus. Je pense que vous avez déjà réussi à gagner leur cœur.

\- Je l'espère. Diriger cette maison va me prendre beaucoup de temps. Aurai-je encore le loisir de sortir me promener ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Il vous suffira de parler avec Mme Reynolds pour voir ce qu'i faire. Elle s'occupe de la maison depuis des années.

Il s'arrêta et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de quitter sa famille, ses amis pour aller vivre dans un lieu qui vous est étranger. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous vous sentiez chez vous dans cette maison. Et tout le monde en fera autant. J'espère que vous jugerez vos appartements confortables et qu'ils vous aideront à vous adapter.

\- La maison est si grande ! Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas me perdre ?

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ferais visiter la maison demain avant le déjeuner. Et les serviteurs seront là pour vous guider. Si vous ne savez plus où se trouve la pièce où vous voulez vous rendre, demandez à un valet. De toute façon, Georgiana et vos sœurs seront là après-demain. Vous aurez donc un bon guide.

\- Je préfèrerais que ce soit vous, mais je comprends que vous allez être très occupé.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de rester aussi souvent que possible auprès de vous, répondit-il avant de s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

Elisabeth pénétra dans une pièce dont la taille la surprit.

\- Voici votre chambre, annonça Darcy. Elle fait partie des appartements privés de la maîtresse de maison. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la décoration a été changée pour s'adapter à vos goûts. Georgiana, qui vous connaît bien, a pratiquement tout choisi elle-même. J'espère que cela vous plaît.

\- Il faudrait que je sois bien difficile pour que cela ne me plaise pas ! s'écria Lizzie en tourna la tête pour parcourir la pièce des yeux. Les couleurs sont belles et les meubles sobres tout en étant élégants. Georgiana a parfaitement compris quels étaient mes goûts.

Le vert et le mauve y dominait clairement. Les rideaux du lit et des fenêtres portaient ces couleurs avec une multitude de fleurs. Les couleurs étaient soulignées d'argent car Lizzie préférait cette couleur discrète à l'or qui lui paraissait plus ostentatoire. Les tissus des sièges étaient assortis. Dans un coin, il y avait une coiffeuse dotée d'un grand miroir et d'un siège confortable.

La pièce était vraiment très élégante, sans être vulgaire ou surchargée. C'était exactement ce qu'elle aurait choisi. Un endroit confortable où elle se sentirait chez elle.

Le lit d'ébène sculpté incrusté d'argent était surmonté d'un baldaquin décoré d'Amours se jetant des fleurs, rembourrées, garnis de soie brochée, avec le ciel orné de quatre bouquets de plumes.

Une peinture bleu ciel délicate décorait le plafond à motifs mythologiques : dieux et déesses folâtrant dans une prairie remplie de fleurs.

Sur la cheminée surmontée d'un plateau de marbre, se trouvait une pendule d'or moulu entre deux vases bleu de Sèvres, montés en cuivre doré.

Lizzie se dirigea vers la coiffeuse romantique en acajou recouvert de satin mauve et argent, avec cinq tiroirs de chaque côté et de mousseline blanche. D'admirables flacons florentins émaillés contenant les parfums, le dentifrice et les diverses lotions reposaient au milieu des objets de toilette en porcelaine et en argent, devant le grand miroir qui pouvait se baisser et se relever, à cadre doré et sculpté sur fond de laque avec incrustations de nacre et de pierres dures est posé sur une petite estrade faite de trois tiroirs. Des casiers intérieurs dissimulés par des tiroirs à abattant.

Un bassin et une aiguière de porcelaine de Sèvres se trouvaient posés au centre de la table. De nombreux tiroirs de chaque côté, contenaient différents accessoires. Les peignes et brosses et autres objets étaient tous en porcelaine.

Lizzie se dirigea vers les fenêtres et eut le souffle coupé par la vue qu'elle y trouva.

Toutes les particularités du terrain étaient bonnes et des yeux elle parcourut avec délices tous ces sites charmants. Le parc, sous tous ses aspects, était charmant, et c'était avec ravissement qu'elle contemplait la rivière bordée de bouquets d'arbres et la vallée sinueuse aussi loin que l'œil pouvait en suivre les détours. Les sinuosités de la vallée, la verte pelouse, se réunissaient pour orner le paysage. Dans chaque salle où l'on passait, le point de vue changeait, et de chaque fenêtre il y avait de nouvelles beautés à voir. Ailleurs ouvrant dans le lointain une scène imprévue. Comme ils passaient dans les différentes pièces, ces objets prenaient un aspect nouveau, et chaque fenêtre en offrait un qui lui était particulier. Les pièces étaient belles et de vastes proportions et le mobilier en rapport avec la fortune du propriétaire. Elisabeth nota en admirant son bon goût, qu'il n'y avait rien de voyant ou d'inutilement somptueux et que le goût n'avait point été sacrifié à la richesse, qu'il avait moins de splendeur, mais plus d'élégance véritable, que les meubles de Rosings.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique, dit-elle. Tellement différent de Rosings Park qui a l'air vulgaire comparée à Pemberley.

\- Ce sont les goûts de lady Catherine qui sont vulgaires. Mais je ne doute pas que tante Maddy va tout modifier lui redonner sa beauté d'origine. En tout cas, je me réjouis vraiment que vous soyez ici. Vous y êtes à votre place.

\- Il va me falloir du temps pour découvrir toutes les merveilles dont je ne fais que soupçonner l'existence, dit-elle.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. La maison est grande. Et le parc également. Mon vœu le plus cher est que vous vous sentiez chez vous ici. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous y serez heureuse.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je le serais tant que vous serez présent.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de passer de nombreuses années à vos côtés.

Il se dirigea vers une porte qu'il ouvrit :

\- Voilà votre dressing.

Lizzie vit une vaste pièce aux murs recouverts de carrelage de porcelaine émaillée, remplie de placards et de commodes avec, en son centre, une baignoire posée sur un tapis de fourrure. Sally était présente et rangeait le contenu de plusieurs malles. Elle fit une révérence en voyant ses maîtres.

Lizzie vit que la baignoire était remplie d'eau, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pourrait prendre un bain pour se délasser de la fatigue du voyage.

Dans un coin se trouvait un lavabo avec une armoire pour ranger les brocs, les cuvettes, les éponges et les seaux.

Darcy la fit sortir pour la conduire dans une autre pièce qui se trouvait juste à côté :

\- Voici votre salon privé, annonça-t-il.

Lizzie regarda la pièce avec la plus grande attention. Les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de tissu crème à relief mordoré. Des rideaux de soie et des doubles rideaux de velours doré habillaient les fenêtres. Des portes-fenêtres donnaient sur un balcon. Les sièges Louis XV étaient bleu pâle et or. Plusieurs tableaux de maître ornaient les murs.

Un magnifique Aubusson crème et or couvrait le parquet jusqu'aux pieds d'une somptueuse commode ventrue, Louis XV elle aussi, que surmontait un miroir doré. Un large secrétaire trônait près d'une porte à double battant qui ouvrait sur la salle à manger. Là, un grand lustre de cristal brillait au-dessus d'une longue table encadrée de chaises sculptées.

Il y avait également deux confortables sofas et une bibliothèque sur l'un des pans de mur qui était rempli d'ouvrages. Cette pièce était chaleureuse et très confortable.

Elisabeth était très impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était consciente que diriger une maison de cette taille ne serait pas chose aisé. Certes, elle connaissait les différentes tâches dont une maîtresse de maison devait s'occuper, grâce à Mme Hill, la femme de charge de Longbourn, mais Pemberley était beaucoup plus grand avec un personnel bien plus nombreux. Il lui faudrait du temps avant d'être capable de les reconnaître tous et de déterminer leur position dans la hiérarchie des domestiques.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Darcy s'approcha d'elle et dit pour la rassurer.

\- Elisabeth, je suis conscient que vous n'avez pas vraiment d'expérience pour ce qui est de la gestion d'une maison. Cependant, vous êtes une femme intelligente et vous apprenez vite. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide à Mme Reynolds, si cela s'avère nécessaire. Elle s'occupe de la maison depuis la mort de ma mère et elle connaît parfaitement toutes ses fonctions. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il en soit de même pour vous. Elle vous aidera jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de vous débrouiller par vous-même.

Elisabeth hocha la tête.

\- Mme Hill m'a enseigné ce qui est nécessaire, mais bien sûr, c'est très différent.

\- Mme Reynolds sait tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir et vous l'apprendra. Il ne vous faudra pas longtemps avant de vous habituer. Commencez par faire la connaissance des serviteurs ainsi que les différents postes qu'ils occupent. Cela vous sera utile.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais je crains surtout de me perdre dans cette immense maison.

\- Il y a un tableau avec un plan complet de toute la maison à chaque étage, en haut de l'escalier. Il y a une indication de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. Chaque pièce est clairement indiquée. Mais si cela ne suffit pas, n'hésitez pas à demander l'aide des serviteurs. Eux aussi ont mis un certain temps avant d'être capable de se déplacer dans toute la maison sans risquer de se perdre. Si vous avez besoin de parler à Mme Reynolds, elle dispose d'un salon privé près de l'office des domestiques. Vous pourrez vous y rendre pour discuter avec elle de tous les problèmes qui pourraient survenir.

\- Je pense que je saurais me débrouiller, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Darcy hocha la tête.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous montrer.

Il se dirigea vers la table de toilette, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une cassette d'acajou marqueté, ornée d'une lettre d'or incrusté, déroulaient ses volutes dans un médaillon de fleurs tressées d'émaux et de nacre. Les mêmes fleurs en bouquet se déployant des deux côtés du chiffre en un travail d'une finesse arachnéenne où l'on pouvait déceler le moindre détail de chaque fleur, la finesse des pistils d'argent ou d'or filigrané, les nervures des feuilles d'émail vert.

Il l'ouvrit et Lizzie découvrit, avec stupeur, une paire de pistolets incrustés de nacre et ciselés de fleurs, une poire à poudre, pince, boîte à capsule, moule à balles.

\- C'est magnifique ! Pourquoi ce cadeau ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous saviez tirer. Vous pourrez emporter cette cassette avec vous lorsque vous devrez voyager, au cas où je ne serais pas présent. Même s'il y a suffisamment de serviteurs pour vous protéger, je préfère que vous soyez en mesure de vous défendre vous-même. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

\- Vous avez raison. Ils ont l'air facile à manipuler.

Elle en prit un dans sa main et tendit le bras, faisant mine de tirer.

\- Ce sont des pistolets spécialement conçus pour les dames. Et assez petits pour être dissimulés dans un réticule. Il est regrettable que la mode actuelle ne vous permet pas d'avoir de poche. Mais au moins, vous aurez une protection.

\- Merci, William. J'en prendrais le plus grand soin.

Elle remit l'arme dans la cassette et celle-ci fut rangée dans le tiroir de la coiffeuse.

\- Venez, il y a autre chose.

Il lui montra une autre pièce, à côté du salon.

\- Elle est destinée à servir de nursery, expliqua-t-il. Bien sûr, il y en a une autre dans une autre aile. Mais il est de tradition qu'un nouveau-né passe les six premiers mois dans cette chambre.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Je ne serais pas heureuse, si j'avais un bébé, de le savoir si loin de moi.

\- Il y a une alcôve pour la nourrice. Si vous voulez changer la décoration, vous êtes libre de le faire.

Au centre de la pièce reposait un berceau en acajou gravé d'argent. Il était visiblement ancien. Il était garni de velours bleu doublé de satin bleu et lambrequins brodés de torsades d'or. Le baldaquin était mobile et pouvait être abaissé. Les rideaux en mousseline étaient ornés des armoiries familiales et garnis de haute dentelle Malines, doublés de rideaux de soie bleue.

Le lit était garni d'un matelas rempli de balle d'avoine, d'un oreiller plat arrondi dans le haut. Le drap de dessus était brodé au plumetis, le drap de dessous en coton avec tissu en molleton de laine pour protéger le matelas, la taie était assortie au drap. Le couvre-pied était en soie garni de duvet. Il y avait deux couvertures en laine, l'une bleue, l'autre rose, garnie de fourrure au bord. Le berceau était posé sur un pied support en acajou avec des roues et des poignées sur les côtes pour porter le berceau. Le couvre-lit était en duvet d'oie doublé de soie.

L'ameublement était simple mais suffisant. Il y avait une commode et une armoire, ainsi qu'une table.

De l'autre côté du salon, Lizzie découvrit la propre chambre de Darcy. au centre se trouvait un vaste baldaquin de velours rouge. La pièce était décorée dans les tons rouge et or. Une coiffeuse noire et or était disposée contre l'un des murs.

Un sofa à dossier en forme de coquillage était installé devant une des fenêtres garnie de rideaux cramoisis. Un bureau aux pieds délicatement tournés était placé près d'une fenêtre. Des chaises cannées peintes en rouge et or et des guéridons étaient disposés près de la cheminée de marbre blanc veiné d'or.

Elisabeth trouva la pièce confortable et chaleureuse, même si les couleurs y étaient plus sombres que dans la sienne. Mais elles reflétaient très bien la personnalité de son mari.

\- Elle vous convient très bien, dit-elle.

\- Elle vous plaît.

\- Je pense que c'est à vous qu'elle doit plaire, mais j'avoue qu'elle est visiblement agréable, répondit-elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant son regard passionné. Cependant, il la ramena dans sa chambre :

\- Je vais vous laisser prendre votre bain avant que l'eau ne soit complètement froide, ce qui n'aurait rien d'agréable pour vous. Nous nous retrouvons dans une heure dans le salon pour le thé ?

\- D'accord.

\- Ensuite, je vous ferais visiter la maison, du moins les pièces principales.

Lizzie acquiesça. Darcy embrassa doucement son épouse et prit congé. Elle se rendit dans le dressing où sa femme de chambre l'aida à retirer ses vêtements. Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de bien-être.

?

Les jeunes mariés se retrouvèrent dans le salon, une heure plus tard. Lizzie aimait cette pièce chaleureuse et confortable. Même si elle avait été rassurée par son mari qui ne doutait pas de ses capacités, elle se rendait compte que diriger une si vaste maison ne serait sans doute pas une chose aisée, mais elle avait été bien formée par Mme Hill, la femme de charge de Longbourn. Elle connaissait la plupart des tâches à accomplir. Elle avait toujours été curieuse et se rappelait des innombrables questions qu'elle lui posait sans cesse. Mme Hill, qui adorait sa jeune maîtresse, ne refusait jamais de lui répondre.

Elisabeth ne doutait pas que Mme Reynolds, qui s'occupait seule de la maison depuis de nombreuses années, en ferait autant. Pourtant, les serviteurs étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Il lui faudrait apprendre à connaître, non seulement leurs noms, mais aussi leurs postes. Et il y avait également les métayers. Elle avait bien l'intention d'aller leur rendre visite. Elle espérait que Georgiana viendrait avec elle.

\- Comment allez-vous, Mme Darcy ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, tandis que des serviteurs apportaient des plateaux pour servir le thé. Puis ils se retirèrent discrètement.

\- Très bien. Même si je suis impressionnée par tout ce que je vois.

\- J'espère que cela ne vous effraie pas trop.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais la tâche me paraît quand même lourde. Je sais que je peux compter sur l'aide de Mme Reynolds, Mais quand même ! Votre mère a dû être terriblement intimidée lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici comme jeune mariée.

\- En effet. Elle n'avait pas plus d'expérience que vous. Peut-être que vous pourriez commencer à vous occuper des menus. Elle vous fera visiter certaines pièces et vous parlera de problèmes éventuels.

Il se tut un instant et ajouta :

\- Demain, je serais obligée de vous abandonner pendant une grand partie de la journée.

\- Oh ! Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Explorer la maison risque de me prendre de nombreuses heures. Et il y a aussi l'extérieur. De plus, Georgiana sera là après-demain. Elle pourra me montrer les alentours.

\- Oh ! Pauvre Georgiana ! Elle ne se doute pas de ce qui l'attend. N'oubliez pas qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude, comme vous, de marcher pendant des miles

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous pourrons faire du cheval, puisque Shaïtan est ici. Et mes sœurs sont aussi de bonnes cavalières. Mais je crois, qu'au début, je m'en tiendrais aux jardins. Ils sont assez grands pour que je m'en contente.

\- Ma mère s'en est beaucoup occupé. Elle adorait le jardinage, surtout des fleurs et des plantes médicinales.

\- Ce devait être une femme exceptionnelle, dit Elisabeth.

\- Oui. Elle vous aurait aimée. D'ailleurs, n'a-t-elle pas souhaité que je vous épouse et cela, sans vous avoir jamais rencontré ?

\- Et vous avez décidé d'exaucer ce vœu ? C'est donc pour cela que vous m'avez épousée ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'étais même pas au courant. Je ne l'ai su que lorsque j'ai demandé votre main à votre père.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Eh bien, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir rencontrée. Peut-être aurait-elle pu empêcher mon père de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie.

\- Peut-être l'aurait-elle pu, en effet. J'ai pu constater que Georgiana lui ressemblait beaucoup, physiquement.

\- En effet. Elle a hérité de son don musical de notre mère. Je regrette qu'elle ne l'ai pas connue.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, dit Lizzie. votre mère était une excellente musicienne et sa sœur ne savait pas jouer du piano. Comment cela se peut-il ?

Darcy s'assombrit en l'entendant parler de lady Catherine.

\- Elle n'a jamais eu le moindre talent, en dépit de ses vantardises. Elle était tellement persuadée de son importance qu'elle a décidé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Ce qui lui a valu d'être complètement ridiculisée lorsqu'elle a fait ses débuts. Elle en était furieuse. Il lui a fallu plusieurs années avant qu'un homme accepte de l'épouser car je peux vous assurer que les messieurs ne se bousculaient pas autour d'elle. Dès qu'ils prenaient conscience de son caractère, il la fuyaient comme la peste. Ce qui était très humiliant pour elle. malheureusement, cela n'a pas suffi à la convaincre de changer sa conduite.

\- Cela explique tout, dit Lizzie d'un ton railleur. Et vous, à qui ressemblez-vous ?

\- A mon père, je suppose. Je crains d'avoir hérité de lui mon orgueil. Ainsi que son sens des responsabilités.

\- Sans oublier son amour de Pemberley et de ceux qui y vivent.

\- Qui donc pourrait ne pas aimer Pemberley. On y trouve le calme et la tranquillité auxquels tout le monde devrait aspirer.

\- Je suis heureuse que nous soyons venus ici en premier. C'est un lieu véritablement magique. Et je sais que je vais m'y plaire.

\- Si c'est votre désir, nous pourrions y vivre la majeure partie de notre temps. Bien sûr, nous aurons certaines obligations à Londres, surtout lorsque Georgiana va faire ses débuts. Mais nous ne serons pas obligés d'y rester plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout. J'apprécie certains plaisirs de Londres, mais pour ce qui est des autres, j'y tiens seulement de façon modérée. Je suis sûre, de plus, que Georgiana préférerait vivre ici plutôt qu'à Londres.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, tout en dégustant leur collation. Puis, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Darcy lui indiqua qu'il y avait un endroit particulier qu'il aimerait lui montrer.

\- Vous pourrez visiter la maison demain avec Mme Reynolds, mais cette pièce-ci, je tiens à ce que ce soit moi qui vous la montre.

\- Vous êtes bien mystérieux, fit Elisabeth en acceptant sa main pour l'aider et en le suivant. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être.

Il la guida à travers les couloirs de la maison et ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt jusqu'à une double porte.

\- Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux, dit-il gravement en lui prenant la main. Je vais vous guider à l'intérieur.

\- Que manigancez-vous exactement ? demanda-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

\- Fermez les yeux et vous verrez bien.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre surprise.

Dès qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, il ouvrit l'une des portes et la conduisit à l'intérieur. Il la guida au centre de la pièce, puis, passant un bras autour de sa taille, il dit :

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, maintenant.

Lizzie obéit les écarquilla de surprise en comprenant qu'elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer sa surprise et son admiration devant sa taille.

Le plafond, très haut, en forme de coupole, était orné de peintures représentant des scènes mythologiques : la naissance de Vénus, d'Apollon et Artémis, et de divers autres.

Entre les bibliothèques de marqueterie décorées de bronzes ciselés, des meubles précieux jadis commandés par un Darcy à l'un des plus célèbres ébénistes du XVIIe siècle, des panneaux de Beauvais couvraient les murs.

Des marbres italiens, des émaux anciens, des ivoires délicatement travaillés contribuaient à la décoration de cette pièce immense, éclairée par quatre fenêtres à la française ouvrant sur un degré de marbre rose.

Elle occupait une partie des deux ailes donnant sur les jardins. Une galerie décorée de portraits la faisait communiquer avec l'aile Renaissance de la cour.

Le nombre de livres était impressionnant et montait presque jusqu'au plafond. Il fallait utiliser des échelles roulantes pour pouvoir y accéder. Elle constata qu'il parlait de toutes sortes de sujets et qu'il y en avait un bon nombre écrits dans des langues étrangères. De toute évidence, cette collection était réunie depuis de nombreuses générations. Et le maître actuel, qui avait un fort goût pour la lecture, poursuivait la tradition en y rajoutant de très nombreux livres à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à Londres.

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un soupir de joie à la vue de tant d'ouvrages devant elle. Il était évident que son compagnon avait compris que cette pièce deviendrait probablement sa favorite. Il régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Elle était bien éclairée par les hautes fenêtres, suffisamment chauffée par une belle cheminée. Et on pouvait y sentir l'odeur des livres et celui du bois des meubles précieux.

Darcy l'observait et attendait sa réaction. Elle avait l'air aussi émerveillée qu'un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux le jour de Noël.

\- Je n'ignore pas votre goût pour les livres, dit-il. Je ne doute pas que vous trouverez ici tout ce qu'il faut pour vous satisfaire, dit-il.

\- Mon Dieu ! Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? J'ai l'impression de voir tous les livres qui ont été publiés depuis l'invention de l'imprimerie.

\- Peut-être pas tous, mais il y a près de vingt mille ouvrages. Et je possède également des _incunables [1]_dont la valeur est incalculable, à cause de leur rareté.

\- Si mon père voit cet endroit, il pourrait bien décider d'y passer le reste de sa vie et d'oublier Longbourn !

\- Il pourra y venir à sa guise et même emmener des livres à Longbourn, s'il le souhaite. Je lui fais confiance pour en prendre le plus grand soin.

\- Moi aussi, je risque d'oublier mes devoirs de maîtresse de maison et passer mon temps dans cette pièce. C'est incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de livres de toute ma vie, sauf, peut-être, au _Temple des Muses_.

\- Il y a, en effet, de nombreux ouvrages, dans cette bibliothèque. Vous y êtes déjà allé ?

\- Chaque fois que je me rendais à Londres, j'essayais d'y aller au moins une fois. Mais il est très difficile de faire un choix.

\- C'est vrai. Ici, ce sera sans doute plus facile.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Comment pourrais-je trouver le livre que je veux ?

\- Ils sont classés par catégories : poésies, romans, pièces de théâtre, et par ordre alphabétique d'auteur à l'intérieur. Il y a des livres de voyage, d'histoire, de géographie, de philosophie. Ceux qui sont dans des langues différentes sont classés à part, mais toujours par ordre alphabétique d'auteur. Et si vous voulez être sûr que nous disposons d'un livre, il y a une fiche pour chacun d'eux dans les meubles à tiroirs. Vous saurez vite reconnaître le classement.

\- Cela paraît si facile.

\- Je vous guiderai, bien entendu. Mais vous pouvez aussi demander à notre bibliothécaire, Mr Doodson. Il saura vous aider dans vos recherches. Si vous voulez emprunter un livre et que vous voulez l'emporter dans votre chambre, vous devez le noter dans le registre des sorties en indiquant le titre du livre et la date de la sortie. Et quand vous le ramenez, il vous suffit d'indiquer la date. De cette manière, nous savons toujours où sont les livres. Chacun de nous disposera de son propre registre. De cette manière, cela évite les risques d'erreur.

\- Je trouve cela très judicieux. Je suppose que c'est la pièce que vous préférez.

\- J'y passe souvent mes soirées lorsque Georgiana n'est pas là. Sinon, nous restons dans le salon de musique. Mais vous pourrez y venir quand vous voudrez. Georgiana aime aussi lire tranquillement. Nous pourrons même prendre nos repas du matin dans la pièce voisine lorsque nous ne recevons pas.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Je trouve l'autre salle à manger trop grande. Et je déteste l'idée de devoir te parler à l'autre bout de la table. Celle-ci est beaucoup plus convivial pour une petite famille.

\- Quand nos sœurs seront là, je vais me retrouver le seul homme face à quatre femmes.

Lizzie se mit à rire.

\- Nous allons bien nous amuser à vous martyriser. Ce sera extrêmement drôle.

\- Je vois que vous avez décidé de vous amuser. A votre guise, ma chère. Mais je saurai me venger, vous pouvez me croire.

\- En tout cas, dit-elle en parcourant la pièce des yeux, j'espère que vous n'avez pas bouleversé complètement la maison à cause de moi.

\- Rassurez-vous, les changements dont Mme Reynolds s'est occupée sont minimes. Et ils sont tout à fait normaux. Elle est absolument ravie que je me sois enfin décidé à me marier. Elle tient beaucoup à ce que vous soyez heureuse dans cette maison. Et elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour cela. N'hésitez pas à lui demander tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Elle fera tout pour vous satisfaire.

\- Vous risquez de gâter mon caractère si vous satisfaisez le moindre de mes caprices. Peut-être qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous finirez pas avoir envie de fuir pour ne plus être obligé de me supporter.

\- Je doute fort que cela arrive, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et j'estime qu'il est parfaitement normal d'offrir un foyer chaleureux à ma nouvelle épouse. Cela ne peut qu'être favorable à l'harmonie de notre couple.

Ravie de voir qu'il pensait à son bien-être avant le sien, elle s'approcha de lui et le récompensa d'un baiser. Puis elle s'approcha des vitrines pour examiner les livres, soulagée de constater qu'il y en avait un bon nombre qu'elle n'avait jamais lus, ce qui lui promettait de longues heures de plaisir dans cette pièce.

\- J'imagine que vous avez dû emporter vos propres livres dans vos malles, dit-il.

\- Quelques-uns. Mais je ne doute pas une seule seconde que je vais les retrouver en double ici. Je n'aurai plus besoin d'en emprunter à mon père puisqu'ils se retrouveront forcément dans cette bibliothèque.

\- C'est probable, en effet, dit Darcy. Mais j'ai un compte chez Hatchard et il me réserve toujours un exemplaire de toutes les nouveautés qui sortent chaque mois. Il veille à m'en envoyer une liste pour que je puisse faire mon choix.

\- Il y en a donc que vous refusez ?

\- Très peu. Par exemple, vous ne trouverez pas beaucoup de romans. Il y a une autre bibliothèque, plus petite, non loin des appartements de Georgiana, où elle peut ranger ses propres livres.

\- Elle ne lit donc que des romans ?

\- Heureusement, non. Mais elle sait que je n'apprécie pas ce genre de livres. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle en lise trop. Ils pourraient lui donner des idées dangereuses pour sa sécurité.

\- Je suis sûre que Georgiana est parfaitement capable de faire la différence entre une romance et la réalité.

\- C'est possible. Mais elle est à un âge où l'on est influençable. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être effrayé par ce qui se serait passé si j'avais engagé Mme Younge. Ma sœur se serait trouvée à la merci d'une femme indigne de confiance. Et elle se serait arrangée, non seulement pour lui faire rencontrer Wickham en dehors de ma présence, mais pour encourager celui-ci à la manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ma sœur aurait pu être la victime de mon inconséquence s'il n'y avait pas eu le flair de Casanova.

\- Vous n'aviez jamais révélé à Georgiana la véritable nature de Mr Wickham ?

\- Non. Il avait joué avec elle lorsqu'elle était enfant. Ma sœur avait de l'affection pour lui. Je ne voulais pas lui causer du chagrin. Je me rends compte, maintenant, que c'était une erreur. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à ma sœur puisqu'il avait prouvé qu'il n'avait ni principes, ni honneur. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il tomberait si bas.

\- Le fait qu'il se soit imaginé des droits sur Pemberley aurait pu vous amener à vous méfier. Mais peut-être vous refusiez-vous à penser qu'il puisse en arriver là. Je crois que votre plus grande erreur fut de dissimuler la vérité à votre père. Il aurait sans doute pu agir là où cela vous était impossible.

\- Mais il aurait été blessé.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu lui ouvrir les yeux à son sujet ? Un commerçant volé ou le père d'une jeune fille qu'il aurait déshonoré. Et je crains que vous ne l'ayez encouragé dans ses vices en fermant les yeux dessus et en refusant de le dénoncer. Pouvez-vous imaginer le nombre de jeunes filles innocentes dont il aurait pu briser la vie s'il n'avait pas été dénoncé publiquement.

\- Vous croyez que j'aurai dû le dénoncer ?

\- Au moins, mettre les pères de famille en garde contre lui. Qu'ils décident ou non de vous croire avait peu d'importance. S'il y avait eu un problème, ils n'auraient pas pu prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas prévenu et auraient été les seuls responsables de ce qui se serait produit.

\- J'aurai pu agir ainsi, si je n'éprouvais pas une telle répugnance à parler de mes affaires personnelles à autrui. Mais vous avez raison au sujet de Georgiana. En ne lui révélant pas la véritable nature de Wickham, je l'aurai placée dans une situation vulnérable. Heureusement, le destin m'a été propice et les choses se sont arrangées.

\- Oui. C'est une bonne chose pour tout le monde.

\- Êtes-vous fatiguée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Mais je crois que j'aimerais aller dehors un moment.

\- Bonne idée. Une promenade nous détendra. J'ai prévu que le souper soit servi pour que nous puissions nous puissions nous coucher tôt. Demain, je ne serai pas très disponible pour vous, mais Mme Reynolds s'occupera de vous. Vous n'avez pas à craindre de vous retrouver seule.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la solitude. Mais allons-y. Sortons.

Les chiens, qui l'avaient suivie dans la bibliothèque, parurent ravis à cette idée et suivirent les deux jeunes gens.

Ils sortirent de la maison par les portes-fenêtres donnant sur les jardins.

?

Après avoir passé la majeure partie de trois jours enfermée dans une voiture, Lizzie était soulagée à l'idée de pouvoir passer un moment en plein air. Elle mourrait d'envie d'explorer les beaux jardins qu'elle n'avait fait qu'apercevoir depuis la voiture.

Il y avait une véranda très pratique, l'été, pour prendre le thé, tout en restant à l'abri de la chaleur. Il faisait si beau que Lizzie ne jugea pas utile de mettre quelque chose sur sa robe. Cependant, elle se résigna à mettre un chapeau et des gants. Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire plus attention sur la manière dont elle se présentait aux serviteurs. Elle ne voulait pas les choquer.

Ils flânèrent tranquillement dans les jardins. Comme elle souhait connaître le personnel qui s'en occupait, la jeune femme demanda à son mari où elle pourrait les trouver. Darcy sourit et la conduisit jusqu'à un vieil homme qui était occupé à tailler un buisson de roses magnifiques d'un blanc immaculé.

\- Voici Hobson, le chef jardinier, annonça Darcy en adressant un grand sourire au vieil homme.

Celui-ci se redressa et s'inclina devant son maître.

\- Hobson, voici Mme Darcy, la nouvelle maîtresse de Pemberley. Elle aime les fleurs. Je pense que vous pourrez lui trouver un petit coin de terre pour y planter ses herbes médicinales.

\- Certainement, Monsieur. Bienvenue à Pemberley, Madame. Cependant, Monsieur, nous avons déjà un jardin de plantes médicinales. Mais il serait facile de l'agrandir.

\- Cela me conviendra tout à fait. Inutile de bouleverser les jardins à cause de moi, dit Lizzie avec un sourire. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques et doivent demander beaucoup d'entretien.

\- Certes, Madame. Mais je dispose du personnel nécessaire. Cependant, l'été, nous ne manquons pas de travail. Il y a près de trente mille acres de terre. Il faut compter aussi avec les métairies, les garde-chasse qui surveillent aussi le par et tous ceux qui viennent de Kympton et de Lambton. Pemberley est un vrai petit monde dont il faut s'occuper en permanence. De plus, au printemps et en été, nous embauchons beaucoup de personnel supplémentaire pour les plantations et les récoltes dans les champs. Il faut que tout soit prêt avant la mauvaise saison.

\- J'imagine, en effet, que cela doit demander beaucoup de travail.

\- Aimez-vous les roses, Madame ? demanda le jardiner.

\- Oui. C'est l'une de mes fleurs préférées. Celles-ci sont très belles, dit-elle en montrant les roses blanches devant elle.

\- Ce sont les roses « Lady Anne », dit fièrement le chef jardinier.

Il était ravi et touché par les compliments de la jeune maîtresse et songea, à part soi, qu'elle conviendrait très bien à son jeune maître.

\- C'est ma plus belle réussite, ajouta Hobson. Mais j'espère bien en ajouter d'autres.

\- Je ne doute pas de votre réussite, Hobson, dit Mr Darcy, amusé. Mme Darcy et moi allons faire le tour des jardins avant de retourner à la maison. Ne vous fatiguez pas trop. Il fait très chaud, aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, Monsieur. Ça va aller.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent en souriant.

\- C'est un brave homme, dit Lizzie, en souriant.

\- Oui, mais il devrait songer à se reposer. Il n'est pas tout jeune. Il travaillait déjà là du temps de mon père.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à arrêter. Il est évident que son travail représente toute sa vie. Et je ne pense pas qu'il accomplit lui-même les tâches les plus difficiles.

\- Non. Il y a suffisamment de personnel pour s'en charger. Il se contente de donner des ordres. Mais il y a certaines choses qu'il veut absolument faire lui-même, comme s'occuper des roses à qui il a donné le nom de ma mère. Je pense qu'il voudra en créer une pour vous avant de devenir incapable de travailler. C'est un homme têtu, comme une certaine jeune femme de ma connaissance. Il ne renoncera pas avant d'avoir atteint son but.

Lizzie rougit mais ne protesta pas contre les paroles de son époux. Elle savait bien qu'il disait la vérité. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

\- Je crois que, dans ce domaine, vous n'avez rien à m'envier.

Il lui adressa un regard de mise en garde. L'endroit était mal choisi pour les provocations. Elle se le tint pour dit et n'insista pas. Ils poursuivirent leur promenade en silence, sauf lorsque Darcy lui présentait un nouveau membre du personnel et qu'ils bavardaient quelques instants. Il lui montra la serre réservée aux plantes précieuses ou hivernales. Il y avait une variété de plantes, de fleurs et d'arbres à admirer.

Bien qu'elle ait apprécié la promenade, Lizzie se sentit fatiguée. Ils rentrèrent donc dans la maison où elle put se reposer un long moment avant de s'habiller pour le dîner.

* * *

[1] Incunable : Un incunable est, par convention, un livre imprimé en Europe avant le 1er janvier 1501. Le mot « incunable » provient du nom pluriel latin incunabula, qui signifie littéralement « les langes d'un nouveau-né », et par extension le berceau, l'enfance ou encore l'origine.


End file.
